Why Do You Keep Doing This!
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: What if Hans get back up after Anna's Thaw? What if Anna saw him get up but Elsa didn't?


**Inspired by shishiyoukai from Deviantart :D**

* * *

**You sacrifice yourself for me?!**

**"I love you"**

* * *

Elsa was completely loss for words. Just a few minutes ago, her younger sister, Anna, had frozen right in front of her. Those cold and lifeless eyes staring out to the unknown. That moment right there was going to haunt Elsa for the rest of her life but she doesn't have to worry about that now. Now, Anna is here, thawed and full of life as she once was before. And when she spoke those first three words "I love you" it was enough to melt Elsa's frozen heart as well. Elsa looks at Anna as if she really was here and her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. Anna must've seen the way Elsa was looking because she let out a chuckle. She then place both her hands on each one of Elsa's shoulders and look at her with teary eyes and exclaim "It's real Elsa! It's really me! I'm here!" Elsa felt like a dam broke inside her as she felt tears pour down her face. She then grab hold of Anna and pull her into a tight hug. Anna quickly return the hug when she realize what her sister was doing. Anna smile to herself. This feel nice that she can finally have contact her sister again after all those year without fear. Oh how Anna wish that this moment was short-lived. Prince Hans manage to wake up after being knock off his feet from the impact of hitting against the frozen statue of Anna at the time. When he got his eyes focus, he saw the two sisters hugging, having Elsa's back side completely expose to him! Hans look and spotted his broken sword not too far away from him. He then look back at the two sisters and smirk to himself

'Now's my chance! I'll get rid of The Snow Queen once and for all!' Hans then grab hold of his broken sword and slowly raise to his feet. He clutch the broken sword hard and charge straight for Elsa! Instinctively, Anna open her eyes and look over Elsa's shoulder and her eyes widen. Hans manage to gain conscious and is trying to attempt to hurt Elsa again. Anna look at her sister who had her eyes close and hugging her still, completely unaware what is happening. Anna knew she couldn't let Hans get to her sister even that means giving up her life in the process. As Hans was starting to near in on them, with unexpected strength, Anna yell "NOOO!" and push her sister away from her. Elsa roll a little but quickly look up in time to see Anna turning back to face Hans, only to get slice across her arm by the broken sword. Blood drip heavily to the ground as Anna stumble a little. Elsa was horrified! "ANNA!" She scream as she got up to her feet and ran over to her sister. Elsa got to her just in time because Anna slowly started to fall backwards but thankfully she landed right into her sister's arms. Anna gasp out loud and quickly flung a hand onto her bleeding arm while grimacing in pain!

* * *

"Anna!" Elsa said out in alarm as she watch her sister hiss in pain. Suddenly, a sinister laughter was heard. Both Anna and Elsa look up and saw Hans smiling that smile of his."Oh Anna..Still trying to protect your sister to the end? After everything she has done to you? Froze your heart? Shut the door on you for 13 years? Telling you can't get marry?" Anna just glare intensely at him.

"How foolish of you!" Hans spat out at her. Anna snarl at him but Hans didn't seem to care. It seem like he was enjoying himself. He then notice Anna's bleeding arm and began to taunt about it. "Aww. That looks like it hurts. Too bad" He then laugh at Anna who still manage to keep her glare even though in pain.

Elsa felt so much anger well up inside of her like a raging storm! She then turn around and glare at Hans with cold eyes. Hans didn't look amuse at all. In fact, he just laugh at her. "Oh don't go thinking you are different now Elsa. All of because you found a way to thaw Arendelle doesn't mean you are not a monster to be dealt with!" That right there struck Elsa to the core! Elsa stay quiet for a moment which made Hans smile like a madman. He knew he have gotten to Elsa but he what he wasn't expecting Elsa to have a comeback

"You are just a sad and lonely Prince that would never find a home where you belong"

Surprisingly, Hans look a tad hurt from hearing that. But that quickly change into more of a bad demeanor. He close his eyes for a moment then open them with so much hatred than before

"You know what Elsa? I'm going to show you how I truly felt!" He then step closer to them. His broken sword that still have Anna's blood on it, slowly begins to drip. He then aims the sword directly at Anna who just continue to scowl at him. At that moment, Elsa knew what he was planning to do. "No.." She said in disbelief. Hans look at her and smile "Say goodbye to your sister Elsa! Forever!" "NOOO!" Elsa shouted as she flung a hand at the Prince. Just as the Hans was about to make his mark, he stop short. "Wha-?" He look down and saw he got impale by three Ice thorns. One in the midsection and two in the arm. He then look back at The Queen who was still glaring him down and her hand still raise. He gave Elsa one last glare before he went completely still. Those eyes left to see Elsa through for eternity. Anna couldn't believe it!

"Whoa.." Was the only thing Anna could say. This the first time she seen Elsa do something like that! But at the same time, she couldn't be more prouder of her older sister.

"Elsa..You-!" Anna stop herself short when she saw Elsa kept glaring at the still Prince. Her eyes were widen and breathing heavily

"I'm a monster"

"Elsa.."

"I killed man where he stand but he deserve it"

"Elsa."

"I did deserve deat-" Elsa stop short when she felt something wet touch her cheek. She slowly put a hand up to it and drew back with horror! It was blood! She look down and saw Anna smiling at her with a bloody hand drawn back "Finally..I got your attention" Elsa instantly went from being the Snow Queen to overprotective sister.

* * *

"Oh Anna..." Elsa said with a pit of fear as she took hold of Anna's bleeding arm and began to check it "Your arm!" Anna smile weakly at her "s'ok...Just a little flesh wound see?" Anna went to move her arm but let out a hiss in pain when she felt a burning sensation in her arm, causing it to bleed more. Elsa gasp out in worry. "Don't worry..I'll live" Anna reassure her as she quickly cover her bleeding arm with her bloody hand. Elsa didn't understand! Why is Anna the one that always get hurt?! Why isn't never her?! She deserve more than anyone especially Anna. Seeing the blood seeping through Anna's hand, Elsa quickly place her hand over Anna's.

"You idiot! Why would you do keep doing this?!" Elsa cried out

Anna didn't say anything. She just look at Elsa and smile, hoping she will understand the answer to her question. Elsa didn't quite got it at first but she caught on to what Anna was trying to show. Elsa try to attempt laugh when she knew the obvious answer.

"You just keep looking out after me huh?"

Anna smile brightly at her "Of course. Who else is going to put up with you?"

Elsa chuckle with emotion "You really are an idiot"

"Yeah but I'm your idiot sister so you must be one too" Anna remark

Elsa let out a watery laugh. She admire her sister so much. Here she is slowly bleeding out but still manage to seem like it was no big deal. Tears were starting to stab at her eyes when she ask her younger sister "Why Anna?"

"I love you" Anna said before wincing in pain again

Elsa remember those three words. Those three words that made her feel special. Those three words that change her life! Those three words..that melt her frozen heart. Elsa then burst out in tears as she choke out

"I'm so sorry Anna!"

Anna look at her and frown sadly "It's..okay Elsa..it wasn't your fault"

"Yes it is!" Elsa scream at her as she held her close "If only I weren't so weak"

"You are not weak! You are the Queen who save our land from an eternal winter! Also, you are my older sister and role model. I always look up to you Elsa even when you didn't know it! I always wanted to be just like my older sister. Kind, Elegant, Powerful, Strong, Caring, Overprotective and Loving"

Elsa didn't know what to say. She never thought she would have so much impact on her little sister like that.

Anna look at her sister and couldn't help but laugh. She then reach out her hand towards her sister and Elsa quickly took hold of it, not caring that it was bloody. She then looks down at the wound and frowns

"I wish I could heal this wound of yours" Elsa said as she put more pressure onto the wound.

"It's..no big deal" Anna try to brush off but was failing to do so.

"But you will bleed out?!" Elsa warn her as blood was starting to make its way out.

"I'll..be fine..because my sister..will save me..I know it" Anna told her before she felt another sharp pain which made more blood come out.

Elsa couldn't believe her sister at all! She still believes that Elsa could save her even though she's the one that put her in this situation?! Oh Anna.. A tear escape from Elsa's eye and landed right on top of her hand. The tear then absorb into Elsa's hand and then,out of nowhere, Elsa's hand began to glow! Both sisters stare dumbfounded by this as they watch develop more brighter. Which resulted for them to cover their eyes! After the light was gone, the two sisters look down to see what it did. When they did, they couldn't believe their eyes!

Anna's wound was completely heal!

* * *

Anna didn't know what to say in the moment "Whoa! Elsa! How you did you-?!"

"I don't know.." Elsa said, cutting off Anna as she stare at the wound that was there minutes ago. She then look at Anna and burst out "But it doesn't matter now!"

Elsa then threw herself at Anna. Developing her arms around her and pull her into another embrace. Anna did this as well and the two of them stay like that for what seems like eternity.

"You are safe now" Elsa said confidently as she hug her sister even tighter.

"I know. Thanks to you" Anna said in relief.

"And never do something like that again!" Elsa scold at her

"Hey what can I say. I'm young" Anna said defensively.

Elsa just shook her head.

A few moments pass..

"Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too" Elsa breathe out into her shoulder, almost shaking slightly.

Anna smile at her sister's loving words. She then nuzzled into the hug and says, ever so gently "I know that..now"

* * *

**I think this is one of my best work so far! Review to let me know what you think of it? :D Also thank you for reading!**


End file.
